Redemption for the Cursed
by EmpoleonDream
Summary: Ash Ketchum, a dweeb, an outcast, is more than he seems to be. His mysterious past and destiny is unknown. What happened when he was little? What is the scar on his back mean? And what is his destiny?


**Hello, you might now me as the author of Ash's Love Triangle. I wanted to start writing a new story that a little different than my other one. Hope you guys like it and enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't forget to Rate and Review!**

* * *

"You wanna piece of me, dweeb!" a kid with brown spiky hair screamed into the face of a raven haired kid. The brown haired kid looked down at the hatred in the eyes of the black haired kid.

"You want to fight then, fine! You punch like a sissy anyways!" the raven haired kid yelled, looking up at the other kid.

"Ooooooooooh!" the crowed gasped.

"That's it! Your in for it Ketchum!" Gary, the brown haired kid, growled. And with that, Ash Ketchum had his ass handed to him.

Ash flew out the door of the BTS, Beginning Trainer School, and landed at the feet of the teacher.

"Ash Ketchum! Did you start a fight again! That's it, detention!" the teacher screeched out before busting the doors open and storming into the classroom.

Ash walked home, head hung low. '_One day! One day I'm going to show Gary who's boss! he thought angrily to himself. As he made his way home he stopped in the woods to check on the pokemon. Arrgh! Why is my battle level so low! Why, why is the only pokemon I can control a Magicarp!?! Anything is better than a Magicarp!'_ As he walked in through his front door he saw his mom reading the newspaper while making dinner.

"Oh my god! Oh, what happened to my poor Ashy!" Delia yelled out as she flew over to her son. "Did you start a fight again! How many times do I need to tell you! Stop picking fights you can't win!"

"MOM! I'm fifteen! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Ash yelled out frustrated by the day he was having. Delia nursed Ash's black eye and bloody nose. When she was done she sat him at the table and placed 5 bowls of chili before him. She turned around to pour herself some and by the time she turned back around she was met with 5 clean bowls on the table. 'Oh, Ash! Always in a rush!' Delia thought to herself as she slowly started to eat her chili.

The next day Ash was taking notes on pokemon when the teacher said, "Alright class! It's time for practice! You shall all pick up a Level Ball that will release a pokemon that you can control! Now, follow me to the gym!"

As the students filed into the gym they grabbed one pokeball on a silver tray at the entrance. They each paired up with someone. Ash was paired up with Dawn, a blue-haired beauty whose dream was to be a top-coordinator. They all threw the pokeballs in their hands.

"Piplup!" chirped out a penguin-like pokemon that came out of Dawn's pokeball.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Dawn sang out.

Ash threw his pokeball in the air and out popped Magicarp.

"What the hell! What the #%& is this! God******!" Ash cried out in frustration. Everybody looked at him and laughed, pointing at the Magicarp. Ash returned the Magicarp and tried again. The same Magicarp came out. He kept trying over and over but to no avail. After the 5th time he returned the Magicarp he started to throw the pokeball again when a misfired Flash Cannon hit the ground in front of him. Ash flew backwards and landed with a thud on the floor. But as he landed a sharp rock on the ground dug into his back, right where a scar he had received as a baby was. His spine arched forward and he flew upwards. His signature cap flew off and his eyes started glowing bright blue, as though a burning bright blue flame was ignited inside of him. Although as he would later find out it was more like it was uncovered, let loose. Everybody stepped backwards away from Ash. The pokeball in his hand fell to the ground as he was suspended in air. The pokeball hit the ground and opened up. A bright white flash appeared and a blurry shape could be made out.

A deafening roar was heard before the white shape disappeared back into the pokeball. Ash started to fall back down and as his head hit the floor the last thing he saw was everybody turning around like nothing happened.

Everything was blurry. As Ash opened his eyes he realized he was in his bedroom. _What happened?_ He tried to stand up but collapsed. His head hit his pillow and he fell asleep. Downstairs, Delia opened the door, for it had been ringing for quite some time, and saw it was who she had feared him to be.

"Ize, look. Please don't do this." Delia pleaded with Ash's father.

"Delia, it's time he learned the truth. You can't keep him in the shadows forever. I need to talk to him. I have direct orders from Him." Ize told Delia walking into the kitchen.

"He's too young! He's only fifteen! What do you expect him to do!" Delia pleaded with him still.

"I must, he has every right to know. He must know who he is, and what the world expects of him. He is the next warrior, master, and God of pokemon. It is his destiny, you and I both know it." Ize said in a calming tone. "How about we have some tea before I go talk to him."

However they didn't realize that Ash was sitting around the corner listening to everything they were saying. He had woken up again when he heard the doorbell and hearing his fathers name motivated him to come and see him. But he had stopped when he heard his mother pleading so he listened. _What! Warrior? Master? God of pokemon??? What the hell is going on!_ Ash crawled back up into his room. He grabbed his back-pack and started packing his belongings. He found his old hiking stick and climbed out the window.

As he passed by Professor Oak's lab, he quietly slipped in and grabbed as many pokeballs he could fit in his bag and pockets. He grabbed all the ultra balls and as many of the great balls he could fit. Then he slid back out and walked into a secluded part of the woods. A little yellow mouse-like pokemon came out of the bushes and jumped on Ash.

"Hey buddy! How you been?" Ash groaned as all his injuries flared with pain. Pikachu started licking his face.

"Pika! Pikachu!" the mouse-like pokemon exclaimed. Ash got up and put Pikachu on his head before walking down a forest path. His legs and arms carried him but his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"_We have to do this now, he's in critical condition!" he remembered a man in a large black cloak yell to another man in a white cloak._

"_I can't, he's leaking to much energy. The best I can do is suppress them until he's old enough to control them himself!" the man in white yelled flipping Ash onto his back. He put his hand to his spine and shouted words Ash didn't recognize. A large blue explosion occurred scarring his back._

"_It's done, now he must take care of himself." the man in white said before the two men disappeared from the forest ground where he lay. His mother picked him up and carried him home._

'What does this all mean? Who were those guys?' he thought back to Pikachu.

_It was pouring rain as 10 year old Ash walked home from school. Lighting struck close bye. He crept around a couple of bushes to see what happened when he saw a baby Pichu lying on the ground attacked by Fearow. As the swarm of Fearow swooped down for the kill, Ash jumped in front of the Pichu. Beaks drilled into his back over and over. By the time the Fearow left his back was covered in blood. Pichu looked up into his face, jumped up and licked it. The next couple of days Ash spent were in the hospital. After that, Ash visited the Pichu as often as he could. One day he came by and instead of a Pichu, a Pikachu jumped on top of him. After that Fearow attack, the two had become close friends._

Ash smiled thinking of that moment. He looked up and saw he was passing by the BTS. He kept on walking until he reached a small town in Kanto called Zango. He stumbled into an abandoned warehouse and fell into a pile of hay. As he closed his eyes he saw thunder strike outside and rain begin to pour.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Don't forget to review because it's what inspires me to keep going! chapter 2 will be up in no more than 3 weeks, hopefully before then! **

**Till next time, C YA!**


End file.
